Demon's Bride
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Hinata is a med student who had saved Naruto from some kind of trap, though what she hadn't expected was for him to be a demon and what's more? She has to be his bride? How can there be anything like this be real and no one notice these things? Well, maybe her crazy life was going to become a little more crazy...
1. The Nightmare

_It was supposed to be a beautiful day for sure… Anyone would always think that weddings would be of nothing but happiness and joy for those around her though this young woman didn't think so… Her beautiful long blue hair was pulled up in a loose bun with two curls at the sides of her face. Her lips tinted pink as a cherry blossom on a beautiful spring day. Her lavender coloured eyes shined with unease. She wasn't sure why that was the case, this was a wedding, her wedding and yet she felt scared…_

_Taking a look up, the young woman saw her father. His hair brown and left down like it always was. He wore a simple black suit, nothing really special about it though his eyes seemed happy though she wasn't sure what it was that would make him happy when she hasn't seen him this happy before. In fact, the more she thought about it the more the young woman knew that her father had always been against the idea of her being with any man for that matter._

_"I am so proud of you Hinata… you found a wonderful man that I can be proud to call my son-in-law." Said her father, causing Hinata to look up in shock and confusion. No, this still can't be right! How is it that her father was still so happy about this? The more she looked around the more she knew that it was a nightmare._

_The sky was red as blood, the air was hot as flames as if it was licking at her skin but didn't leave scorch marks or even burned her clothes thank god. Taking another gaze around, the young woman saw that there were pillars of stone and others were made of fire. Was this supposed to be some kind of hell or was it something else? She wasn't sure, though it installed a great deal of fear within her heart._

_"Father, who's my groom," asked Hinata with a hint of worry._

_"Do you not remember Hinata? I would think you would know who you are about to marry." Answered her father with a hint of surprise. It was as if he was surprised that she would forget who it was that she was about to marry, maybe he thought that she was crazy that he would even think of such a thing. No, if she knew who it was that she would marry than wouldn't she have remembered? Oh god please let this be nothing more than a dream and nothing else! This was making her scared; the thought of not knowing what it was that was happening around her, it scared and frightened her to no end._

_"I can't do this father! I don't know who my groom is and this is nothing but a nightmare!" shouted Hinata, she tried to run but it was as if her feet were forced to keep walking forward. Looking ahead, the young woman saw that she was walking into a black building that almost resembled some kind of hellish version of a church. The walls were bitch black and looked like they were made of brim stone… The roof had weird spikes atop of it that almost made her think of horns or even fangs. Gulping, the young woman grew more and more frightened._

_"You were the one that wanted to marry him Hinata. You wanted to go through with this marriage." Said her father as they made their way through the doorways of the 'church' and it sent chills up her spine. No, she just couldn't do this but no matter how many times she tried she just couldn't walk or run away._

_Breathing rapidly, Hinata looked up and stared in horror. Standing there was the so called 'groom' and all she could see was a tall figure. He looked normal from behind so that had to mean something right? Tilting her head, the young woman just didn't see anything wrong with him though the closer she got the more his form started to change…_

_His legs changed into hind legs, like that of a dog or some other fur covered animal. His body before, seemed small, but had a small build to it though now it was bulky and looked almost like he would rip out of the tux he wore at any given moment. His hair was spiky and blonde though she could make out some red through the blonde locks that streaked down the back and to the long crimson ponytail that touched the ground… Atop of his head were a pair of pointed furry ears though the young woman couldn't figure out what kind of ears they were… only that they belonged to an animal._

_Gulping, the young woman kept on walking forward and saw nine swaying tails behind the man though she couldn't make out the colour… though maybe she wasn't meant to at all…_

_Taking a gander around the room, Hinata saw the seats in the church were empty… that was rather odd. Soon, Hinata reached the man and that was when her father had disappeared… That didn't make sense to her, where did he go?! "Father?!" cried out Hinata as she reached out for her father, only for a big clawed hand to grab a hold of her. Gulping, Hinata looked up slowly; she didn't want to stare at the man that was holding onto her hand only to stare into the face of a monster. The man had deep crimson eyes, black slits for pupils, his fangs over lapped his lower lip and his hair had a wild look to it. In fact, he looked like a downright monster!_

_Eyes widening, Hinata couldn't believe this, this man was a monster. His face was so close to hers, the young woman wanted to say something but her lips wouldn't move. In fact, the man was the first to speak… "I hunger for you my beautiful bride…" he said as he leaned in closer, his fangs more apparent the closer he came closer… and that was when Hinata let out a terror filled scream._

Hinata shot up in her bed with a scream, her skin pale losing all the pink that even dusted her lips naturally. Taking a gaze around, the young woman saw that she was in her room; at her home… it had only been a nightmare, nothing more. Breathing deeply, Hinata ran a hand through her tangled blue hair… The young woman's lavender coloured eyes were a little dazed and still filled with fear from her nightmare though maybe that was normal after all.

Shaking her head, the young woman pushed herself up out of bed and walked over to her dresser. It was still early so she had enough time to have a shower, eat and go to her classes for the day before doing her job. This was going to be a long day though it would be nice if the day would get her mind off of the nightmare that had plagued her…

"I just hope that's the only time I'll have that nightmare…" mumbled Hinata before making her way to the dresser and grabbed her clothes before making her way to the shower. Should she tell Sakura about the nightmare or would that make her even stranger to the other students that were in her med school? There was something rather odd about the nightmare, she has never had a nightmare like that before in her entire life… or maybe it was because everyone tormented her and said she would never have a guy interested in her unless he was from some other world…

"Am I that strange…?" she whispered to herself before letting out a soft sigh. No matter what she just couldn't have any kind of normalcy for her life and this was just how it was perhaps. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman stripped herself down and walked into the shower as she started to wash her body. It would be nice if she could have at least one other person other than Sakura be nice to her though she highly doubted that would be happening any time soon though she wasn't going to complain about it.

There were so many things that she wanted to do, get a good paying job, find a nice guy and get married and have a lot of children. Though, people are normally turned away by the way her eyes are. Everyone in her family don't have lavender in their white eyes while she did, something she got from her mother whose eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender. Hers on the other hand was white with small hints of lavender within the white depths.

Though that was the only thing odd about her… it was her eyes. Frowning a little, Hinata shook her head while she started to lather up her hair and frowned all the more. Ever since she had moved out of her father's home, life had been one thing after another. In grade school and high school, everyone had respected her because of who her father is… though now, no one gave a crap about her because she was no longer within her father's home and they didn't care about her enough if she cut herself or anything. The only people that care about her at all are the teachers or her best friend Sakura.

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone…" whispered Hinata before she rinsed her hair of the suds and finished up the rest of her shower. Right now, she should focus on the good things in her life and nothing more than that. So, right now she would have to put her focus on her enjoying her day and nothing more than that. Smiling brightly, the young woman took a deep breath as she stepped out of the shower and started to brush her long blue hair and tied it up in a high ponytail before she threw on her lavender blouse and her black shirt that reached her knees.

Yawning into the back of her hand, Hinata made herself a bagel to eat then grabbed her black high heels and made her way to the car. It was time for her classes so she had to make sure she hurried up and make her way to get to classes on time. Or else there would be trouble for her once again… Rubbing her shoulder, the young woman could still remember the pain in her shoulder when she was late. Someone showed up at the gate and had dislocated her shoulder. Thank god she went to a med school or else she would be in pain for a long time before she had managed to get to the hospital.

_'Why do they always do bodily harm to me?'_ thought the young woman before taking a seat in her car and took a bite of her bagel and started to drive on ahead. She still had enough time to get to classes though she would have to make sure that she could get a good parking spot then make sure she got to the classroom before the teacher showed up.

Mhm, there wouldn't be any problems at all, and for that she couldn't help but smile. Maybe today would be a good day for once and for that she would be thankful for that. Though at the same time she wasn't going to get her hopes up, there would always be something that would go wrong today. Frowning, Hinata sighed loudly as she started up her car and took a bite out of her bagel and started to drive on ahead. At some point she knew that she would have to accept her fate to always be some center of accepting pain when that was all she would ever get besides what she learned that day. That was all the days were filled with and no matter what it would always cause some kind of permanent harm to her like her shoulder, would always hurt now and again when it would rain…

"I should still keep moving forward though I guess… maybe I could get lucky though; there is always the odd chance that I could get lucky right?" Hinata said with a big smile on her face.

Hinata sighed softly as she walked down the halls. As soon as she got to school someone had thrown fists and kicks at her. No one was around at the time so no one really knew who it was that did it. At least with bruises she could hide them with make-up so that was something at the very least. As she was in the bathroom applying her cover up the young woman stared at her reflection… Her left eye had a black underneath as if she hadn't had any sleep in days though only for that eye… Her right cheek had a big bruise that she knew she would have to cover it up carefully.

Though she let out a wince when she took too deep a breath and placed a hand gently on her ribs. There had to be possible bruising between ribs though that was to be expected at this point. Looking back at her reflection, Hinata saw that she looked better now that she has cover up on her face to hide the bruises… It was just a shame that she couldn't hide it the ones that covered her stomach, sides and possibly her ribs.

"Why can't my life be normal?" asked Hinata before grabbing the glasses from her purse and slipped them on. She didn't really need them, but they made her look smarter and more professional. Giving herself a soft smile, the young woman slipped the glass case back in her purse and turned around only to blink when she saw a woman standing behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. Green eyes staring at her as if asking her what had happened. The woman was tall, didn't have many curves though had strength in her small arms. Her short pink hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with two locks framing her face.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" asked the pink haired woman as she moved her arms away from her white blouse, her black slacks clung to her though was baggy below her knees and to finish her outfit she wore black dress shoes.

Hinata looked at the pink haired woman for a moment before looking away. She couldn't do it could she? Though at the same time it almost seemed impossible for her to be able to hide it from her best friend… Sakura just knew that for sure and it was just impossible to hide anything for any of this in the first place. They've been best friends since they were children and both wanted to be doctors… Inhaling gently, Hinata said "it wasn't that bad this time I promise Sakura…"

The pink haired woman walked over to her friend and held onto her face with a stern grip before leaning close then sighed. "Hinata, you have bruises again, though I'm thankful that they didn't break anything again. You can't go on like this Hinata." Sakura said with a frown before pulling her hand back and crossed her arms then smirked. "Though, if you want I can kick all of their asses. You know that I could take them!" Hinata laughed at that but winced a bit from the pain and grabbed her rib cage. Damn it that hurt so much…

"Come on Hinata, let's go to class… I can try to get you some ice on our break okay?" Sakura said with a smile, hoping that would be enough to make Hinata smile at least. It worked, for the most part though she still couldn't be a hundred percent sure if it would be enough to get her through the rest of the day but at least it did help to cheer her up a bit.

For the most part, the day went on like usual. She sat down at her desk and couldn't help but stare at the boy that sat a few rows in front of her. Kuro Yukimura… He was the best looking guy in the class… Short black hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin and he wore a black shirt and black pants with a white doctor's jacket.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she had a soft smile on her face and a small blush on his face. Ever since he joined the class, Hinata had been attracted to him though… she had never even had the courage to ask him out but… maybe this was the day! Class didn't start yet so she had enough time! Pushing herself up onto her feet, the young woman made her way down the stairs and toward Kuro. Thankfully he was at the edge of the row so that made things easier than before.

He turned his head and gave Hinata a bored stare; it was easy to see that he didn't really show his emotions very often. Taking a deep breath, wanting to hide her pain the young woman said "Kuro, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee with me sometime?"

Kuro just stared at Hinata, his icy eyes piercing her soul as if he was trying to think if she was even worthy of him though it did not take him long to give him her an answer. "Sorry, but I don't go out with people like you." He said with an icy tone of voice.

Hinata felt her world shatter… did he hate her because she was weird or was it because of her family's power over part of the town? Either way, it had broken her heart and she returned to her seat, where she remained for the remainder of class. The only thing she really did though during that was take notes and answer questions when needed or asked to. Other than that, she didn't really do anything… Hinata never knew that she could feel so much pain before in her life though that was to be expected, after all she did like Kuro and now this had to happen. Maybe it was just the way this was meant to be…

Once class was done for the day, the young woman started to walk out of the building, not sure if she wanted to keep going to this med school. Though she knew that this was the best med school in the world. Inhaling softly, the young started to walk to her locker as she grabbed a few things and started to put things away hoping that she could just get home and do some homework then relax for a little while.

Frowning a little, Hinata sighed softly as she tried to ignore what it was that was happening in her life though up to this point. She had hoped that Kuro would at least want to get coffee, to see if they did connect at all for that matter though nothing happened. Sighing, Hinata put her books in her purse before she started to walk out of the school. At least that was always something to look forward to. But that was pretty much it since there wasn't much of a point since he didn't like people like her.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman removed her hair tie from her hair and just decided to let her long hair fall over her shoulders as she walked. There had to be something that she could do in her free time after she finished her homework. If she wanted to be a great doctor, then she had to do this right? Sure, she would ask Sakura to hang out tonight but sadly, the pink haired woman had plans with her boyfriend so that was a no go.

Looking up at the gates, Hinata knew that she would have to think of something else. Maybe read a good book or even pull out her old game system that would cheer her up at least. Crossing her arms a bit, the young woman wondered if that would work for her. There had to be at least one book in her house that she hadn't read yet though no matter what there just wasn't anything much that she could do at the moment.

Shaking her head, Hinata figured that maybe it was for the best that she was alone. After all, all the other guys that she had liked in the past were either jerks, lairs, or gold diggers. Other times they just didn't find her interesting so that made her a little upset making her think that no guy would want to be with her. Looking up at the sky, Hinata wondered if this would be how it was meant to be…

Yawning into the back of her hand, the young woman stretched her arms above her head as she tried to make her way over to the gate and toward the parking lot. It would be a bit of a walk for her though it also gave her some time to think. If she did her homework first, then maybe that would give her some time to cook dinner beforehand and it would have to be something quick to make so that way it will give her time to do homework or she should get her homework done first and then make herself something to eat.

"Ugh this is confusing…" mumbled Hinata before running a hand through her hair once again. This was just giving her stress and that was the last thing that she needed right now. Maybe she should just keep focusing on her studies and that way she could just enjoy herself afterwards. After all, when she's a doctor she won't have as much free time on her hands and that would only cause her more stress by then though be worth it at the same time.

After all, she would be saving lives and that would be enough for her, even if she wouldn't be able to have any children of her own, she would still be able to save lives of those she helped. Smiling at the thought of it, Hinata couldn't wait for the day when she became a real doctor that would be nice, that's for sure. In fact, it made her giggle at the thought of that happening… that would be a dream come true for her and for that she would be very happy.

Just as she turned the corner, Hinata blinked when she saw something hidden in the bushes. "What the…?" Hinata whispered before carefully making her way over to the bushes. Wanting to make sure that whoever was there, that she didn't scare them. That was something that she didn't want to do, for whoever it was, they could cause her some serious harm… Tilting her head to the side, Hinata pushed aside the bushes and couldn't believe at what she saw…

It was a man, maybe around her age… He had long hair; the hair on his head was blonde and spikey, while the rest of his hair that was held back in a ponytail was straight as her own. He wore an orange shirt with a long black jacket that held orange flames on the bottom. Next she saw that he wore leather boots that matched his black pants, at least in colour, not material. His skin was a little pale though and that was when she saw it… There, digging into his neck was some metal ring with sharp edges that broke the skin around his neck.

"Oh no!" she rushed over to him and carefully removed the ring, wanting to make sure that she didn't cause any more harm to the man than what already has been done. As soon as she removed the ring, she saw the blood that oozed out of the wounds though it wasn't quick so that meant something, the wounds didn't look deep and it didn't appear to hit anything vital… "He'll be okay… but I'll have to treat him though…" she whispered softly before then, she saw a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at her, though she saw no danger, only curiosity…

She had never seen such eyes before in her life… though one thing went through her mind… _'Who is he…?'_


	2. Demon Law

Hinata didn't know what she was to expect from this man, he seemed a little lost… In fact, he hadn't said anything the whole way to her home. Sure, it was stupid but she also had a button built into her home that is connected to the police. It was her father's idea since he worried about the constant beatings that she would get from the people at her college. The man, he would mostly look back at her as if trying to figure her out though she didn't make any kind of remark on it… Unlocking her front door, she walked into the apartment with the mystery man and sat him down on a stool since he was tall; she had to have him sitting so she could treat him properly.

"Wait here okay?" She said with a smile before rushing off to the bathroom so she could get the first aid kit, though her ribs still hurt a bit so she had to slow down her movements. Taking a small breath, mostly so she didn't cause any more harm to her ribs. Looking through the cabinet, the young woman started to look for her first aid kid and frowned a bit as she said "I could have sworn that it was here…"

Frowning a bit, she got down on her knees as she dug through the bottom shelf hoping that she could find any sign of the small white box hoping that it would be in here. After all, she always made sure to keep it in the same place since she did get hurt a lot at school and, of course to make sure it was always well stocked up for the next time she would need it. Hm, it just had to be around here somewhere and she hoped that the man was someone who could wait… at least she hoped he would be able to wait for her to find it.

Hm… this was tricky for sure, did it somehow move or something or did it get shoved further back without her knowledge? She had no idea but it wouldn't stop her from finding out what had happened in the first place.

Pouting, Hinata went on her hands to get a better look as she gazed on the shelf and laughed to herself. "There it is!" She said with a smile before pulling it out and checked to make sure that everything was in there. Grinning to herself, Hinata saw that everything was in there so that made things even better. Smiling brightly to herself, the young woman made her way over to the living room and blinked at what she saw. The man wasn't sitting on the stool anymore; in fact he was laying down on the couch, his hands behind his head as if he had grown tired of waiting for her.

"Um… can you sit on the stool please?" Hinata asked with a frown on her face. The man looked up to look at her before snorting as if it was her fault for taking so long and him, having to sit on that uncomfortable stool. The young woman just sighed softly before making her way over to the man and got him to sit up before setting the first aid kit down and opened it. Rummaging around, she pulled out a small cotton ball and tweezers as she covered the cotton in disinfected, and held onto it with the tweezers before dabbing his wounds. "This may hurt a bit…" She whispered gently.

The man winced, clenching his hands into tight fists and his eyes tightly shut. Man this stuff must really sting for it to bother him that much. For her, it didn't hurt though; maybe it was because Hinata had adjusted to the pain that she would feel from it. Tilting her head a bit, the young woman frowned when she saw something odd about him… there were many scars on his neck… ones that in a way resembled the one wounds that she was tending to. That didn't make sense, had he been hurt like this a lot in the past?

"Just what happened to you to have that done to you?" asked Hinata, not really expecting any kind of answer from him since; she figured that he was mute… After all, he hasn't spoken a word since she found him. Letting out a soft sigh, she gently moved his ponytail aside and tended to more of his wounds, it didn't seem that they were deep since the blood had stopped oozing from the wound so that had to mean something right?

"You'll just have to be careful okay? I don't know what happened to you but what I can say is that from the scars I've seen that you may wanna stay away from those weird rings, they keep puncturing your neck." Hinata said with a soft tone of voice before she set the cotton and tweezers down and grabbed the bandages and gently wrapped it around his neck. Not tight enough block air flow though enough to make sure that no infection got to the wounds until they have healed a bit.

Hinata smiled at her handy work before putting everything back in the first aid kit and went to put it away. It was nice to know that she had helped someone today, it made her feel better knowing that she could help someone even though she was in a great deal of pain… Sighing, she winced and grabbed at her rib once again and frowned. Maybe she should go see a doctor to get that looked at… Maybe she could go there tomorrow if the pain gets any worse for her, for now she had to make sure that this guy was okay…

Shaking her head, she put the first aid kit away before making her way out of the bathroom and walked out into the living room only to sigh when she saw the man lying on the couch once more. Why was he just lying there anyway? Didn't he need to make a call or something to someone? Aren't there people looking for him in the first place?

"Are you okay? Do you need to use the phone to call someone?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face. Her eyes blinking behind her glasses as she tried to think on why he would just lay on the couch. It didn't really make any sense to her though she knew that she would have to do something though she couldn't really be sure what it would be that she could do… At least not yet anyway… Shaking her head, the young woman made her way over to the couch and shook his shoulder only to yelp when he sat up quickly and pinned her against the wall. His eyes hidden by his bangs… was… was he going to try to hurt her now?

The man just stood there for a second, his lips pulled back as he bared his teeth and let out a low sound that… was he growling? "How could it be that… a human saved me? Why did it have to be a stinking human that saves me…" growled out the man, his grip tightened, causing Hinata to wince and gasp out in pain. Her shoulder was a little bruised from earlier though it only hurt if she grabbed it, just like what the man was doing right now.

"Why are you talking like that? I helped you because you were hurt…" Hinata said with a frown on her face, trying to hide her pain.

"Damn it… damn it… _damn it all to hell!"_ growled out the man as he shook his head quickly. How can someone be that made when someone helped him? He acted like that ring was supposed to kill him instead of just injure him. What was with this guy anyway? "Stupid law… the law… the damn demon law…" Demon law? This guy must have escaped the mental institution or something… demons weren't real and she knew that for a fact.

"Um… are you some kind of escaped mental patient?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face. This guy had to be crazy if he was muttering about some kind of 'demon law' which personally made no sense to her. Though it seemed her question had offended him, for he looked up and narrowed his eyes at the woman in a glare. Right now, she wished that she could take it back but before she could say anything, the man had tightened his hold on her, causing her to cry out in pain.

The man had loosened his grip on her though it was still tight on her; she didn't know why he suddenly loosened his grip, was it because it had caused her to cry out in pain like that or something else? "I'm not a mental patient woman! I'm the demon prince of the fox tribe!" shouted the man, causing Hinata to blink at his words. This guy thought he was a demon prince? How could he _not_ have mental problems? There was no way that it would possible and she knew that for a fact!

"Who would have thought that I would get attacked by a lower demon while I was out for my meals… damn him. I'll find him and get him back for doing that to me!" growled out the man, and for a second, Hinata thought that his eyes flashed red though it happened very quickly. "Then I get my ass saved by some human woman… and now that damn stupid law is in effect!" He let go of the confused woman and grabbed at his head and walked around as he started to go on with his rant.

Hinata gently grabbed her shoulder as she stared at the blonde and red haired man. He must really believe that he was some kind of demon from another world or something which honestly didn't make any kind of sense to her. Why would he believe that in the first place? Demons weren't real but were figments of the human mind created so long ago that people had lost track of time.

She didn't know what to do though figured that she may as well calm his nerves down, after all he seemed distressed and maybe that was what was causing to think the way he was thinking. Shrugging her shoulders a bit, the young woman made her way to the kitchen and went to put on some tea, hoping that he would accept the tea.

Heck, he was even muttering while she was boiling the water for the tea. Just how was it that he could do that for as long as he was in the first place? Though now that she thought about it why hadn't he done it while she was tending to his injuries or was he in some kind of daze while she did that? Oh well, maybe she would learn more about him when she got the poor man to calm down and relax, after all, all of this stress couldn't be any good for him in the first place.

"Gah! What am I going to tell mom and dad?! They will be pissed if they found out a human woman saved me!" he shouted from the living room, that had caused her to poke her head out into the living room as she saw him, of course, still pacing around in the living room gripping at his head. How could he be doing that for as long as that? It looked like he was about to rip the hair from its roots the way he held onto his head. Yup, it was a good thing that she decided to make some tea for them or else he may not have any hair left in the first place.

Soon, the kettle started to let out a soft whistle, Hinata smiled as she rushed over to the kettle and turned the burner off and poured the water into two cups with the tea bags and made sure that she put in the milk and sugar. Something that she herself had always found to be calming. As she walked into the living room, she gently tapped the man's shoulder after setting her own cup down. He turned and glared at her for a moment before his eyes looked at the cup of tea in her hand. "What?" he growled out.

"I thought some tea would help you calm down a bit, you seemed pretty stress…" Hinata said with a frown.

"Whatever." He grabbed the tea and sat down sipping at it before muttering a "thank you" and sipped at his tea once again. At least he seemed a little calmer so maybe things could be a bit better for her to get some answers out of him now. At least she hoped that would be the case.

Hinata sat down across from the blonde haired man as she asked "what's your name?" She tilted her head to the side as she was curious as to what this strange mystery man would tell her. It didn't seem that he knew who her family was since he didn't try to beat her up so that had to mean something right? Though there was still that risk of it happening in the first place but it still helped to have her security with her just in case if that happened.

"Naruto… I'm Prince Naruto Uzumaki of the Fox Demon tribe in another realm from this one." Calmly said Naruto as he stared down at his tea. Okay, so he was going to keep up with the story huh? This was going to be tougher than she thought, after all what would she know about something like this? Letting out a soft sigh, the young man leaned back in his seat as he tried to think of something else, he seemed… sad? But why?

"Can you tell me what you were doing before I found you?" she asked with curiosity.

"I was hunting for some food when a lower demon trapped me in that thing. It was going to drain my life force until I was dead. After that, they would take the ring from my dead body and use it to gain my powers." Naruto calmly answered.

Okay, this guy was really nuts. There was no way that she could help him in anyway if his mind was like this. She would have to call some professional at this rate. "I'm sorry… but I think I may have to call the hospital. You are _not_ a demon Naruto. You only think you are… What purpose would you have to be out there is beyond me but there was no way that it was to 'hunt' as you claim." Hinata sighed softly after finishing her speech. She just couldn't allow him to delude himself in that world, but to help him get better… It was for the best after all.

Growling, Naruto shot up after setting his tea down as he said "I'm not making it all up! I am a true demon, and because you saved me I have to abide to the demon's law of hell."

"And what law is that?"

"Whoever saves a demon, no matter they be human, demon, or something else in another realm, that demon becomes the saviours slave and mate. You are to be my bride because of that…"

Hinata just stared at him with wide eyes as she shot up from her seat and tried to get away. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he said "you still don't believe me!" Okay, he mostly yelled that, it seemed that no one here could believe him and could she really blame them in the first place? This guy was insane! There was no way that he was a demon and she knew that for a fact already! Before she knew it Hinata made a break for the phone so she could call the doctor… though before she could even get in arms reach something… fuzzy grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Huh?" She frowned a little before turning her head a bit to stare at what grabbed her wrist only to stare with wide eyes. Holding her wrist was a long orange fuzzy tail! "The hell?" she stared in shock as her gaze followed the tail to the source… it was from Naruto!? And it wasn't just one tail; it was nine swaying tails that remained behind him while the one tail held her wrist in a firm hold. "What _are_ you?!" cried out the blue haired woman.

"I told you, I am a demon prince of fox demons… Because you saved me from that death trap you are to be my bride and I am to do as you say as long as it is in my power." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata close to his chest and wrapped his arm around her. The young woman just stared at him in shock and confusion, not sure what to expect from this man. "Because of that, we are to… consummate our marriage by mating…"

Hinata just stared at him in shock, not sure if this was serious or not though his eyes… everything in his eyes told her that everything he said was true… There was no way that this could be happening! No way in hell was she going to be forced to marry someone that for one, hated her, and who she didn't even know for that matter! Shaking her head like crazy, the young woman started to scream and hit Naruto's chest telling him to let her go. "Let me go! I won't marry you damn it!" cried out Hinata as she kept slapping or hitting his chest with what strength she did have.

"We have no choice… we have to mate, it is by law…" He said with a growl as he started to pin her to the wall and his eyes flashed crimson so deep that she swore that it made him angry and blood thirsty. Hinata was scared, scared of those eyes as she gulped as she struggled all the more and screamed all the more trying hard to get him to let go of her. The only thing that came to mind to her was to either scream or something else…

"I told you to let me go right now! I won't marry you, you hate me I can easily see that and you don't have to follow that stupid law!" shouted Hinata before she did the unimaginable. She kicked the poor man where it would hurt him the most. The crotch… Naruto screamed out in pain, letting go of Hinata and fell over from the pain and curled in a ball as he gasped and cursed out a storm of how much she would pay for what she did to him…

Though Hinata knew that this wasn't going to be the end of it… why did this have to happen to her?


	3. Pain

Naruto couldn't believe that he was stuck here. Of all the kinds of people that had to save him from one of those accursed traps it had to be a human? Damn it, humans were one of the millions of people that he couldn't trust, not with the way humans had treated his kind in the past when they were allowed to roam the world. Now, they were banished to other realms or to hell, either way, he didn't trust Hinata one bit. Yet, like all demons he had to follow the law and that was something that he didn't, well really didn't want to do.

Mostly since Hinata kicked him in the crotch yesterday…

Just thinking about it made the young demon wince from the memory. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was still too soon for the blue haired woman to come back from her school, so he was by himself with his thoughts and how he could get out of this. No matter what, he went over the law again and again but nothing could break the bonding or that law of him having to marry Hinata because she saved his life and of course he was her slave.

"I can't believe it though… she had the guts to kick me there! I was only following the law!" growled out the fox demon. Shaking his head, he tried to clear those thoughts from his mind for nothing good would ever come from it and he knew that. The law was binding in just about every way and he still didn't know what he could do to get out of it… that was part of the agreement that he and Hinata had… Because so far the only way to end it was to kill her… but she just slapped him for even suggesting it.

So they had made an agreement, he doesn't kill her and he would try to find some other way to break this law for them without getting him in any kind of trouble. "Ugh… I just hope mom and dad never find out. I do not need that in the least." Rolling over on the couch onto his side, Naruto tried to think of everything that he could do… but only two things came to mind… have someone, or himself kill Hinata, (which is a big no) or go to someone who can change the law (not an option). Honestly he just couldn't win in this, no matter what he came up with; he just couldn't get any idea on how to get out of this marriage with Hinata.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Naruto closed his eyes as he decided to let his thoughts wander back to the blue haired woman. When he first woke up, something about her was rather off… he didn't know why but there was just something different about Hinata, but she was still a human and he didn't trust them. She helped him but possibly wanted something in return, why else would she help him in the first place?

When she was looking for the first aid kit, he couldn't help but notice the lack of scents. He figured someone like her would have parties here all the time when she was home but he could only smell her scent and maybe one or two other people… Other than that, that was it and those scents were just about stale a sign that they haven't been to her home for a while.

Another thing he had noticed, when he grabbed her shoulder she had let out a gasp of pain… had she been hurt or recovering from some kind of injury? It would make sense if that was the case or she wouldn't have gasped out like she did. Another thing he hated about humans, they were just so damn frail…

In fact, if he squeezed her arm just too much with his demon strength, he could easily break the bone… It was rather amazing just how frail they were and that they were also the main source for demons. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man didn't know what he could do. He was so bored but damn it, Hinata told him to stay here in her apartment so people wouldn't think the wrong thing about her or just assume that he was some kind of creeper or some other thing that she had mentioned. To be honest, he wasn't really listening; she started to bore him with the reasons why he shouldn't leave the apartment.

The only other thing that bothered him here was that she didn't have another bed for him to sleep on. In fact, he had to sleep on the couch and that pissed him off… They were to be married so shouldn't they share the same bed? But no, he had to sleep on the couch… Oh well, it gets him away from Hinata's scent… There was just something odd about it, something that he couldn't really understand about it and it confused him a great deal…

"Why am I even thinking about her scent? That woman means nothing to me so why obsess over something that should mean _nothing _to me?!" growled out the fox prince before pushing himself from the couch and sighed softly. The young man knew that this was going to drive him crazy, there was no way that he could deal with this day in and day out, he needed a bed for one. A couch was not something comfortable for him to lay on that's for sure, the only way for it to be comfortable, he would have to change into a small fox but there was no way that he was going to do that, he had a rep to uphold.

He was supposed to be a bad ass demon that was overall powerful and the next in line to take over for his father in the Fox Demon Tribe. He had to take over one day and he couldn't do that if he had a human for a bride! The thought of it made his skin crawl and made him sick to his stomach and there was no way in hell that he was going to deal with it! Damn that woman and her selfish ways, she was confusing him with this way of thinking and confusion!

Soon, the door unlocked causing Naruto to turn to stare at it only to frown a bit in confusion. Hinata had a small bruise on her left cheek and a black eye over her right eye. Her hair was slightly tussled as if she was in some kind of fight. What was with that? Now that he thought about it she seemed like she had been in a great deal of pain yesterday as well… What he also noticed was what she was holding… it was… a cardboard box? "What's that?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata looked up at him as she said "I found the poor thing on the street… he was sick and hurt… I had to bring him home…" Why did she seem so sad? Heartbroken he figured which was rather odd. Why would she look like she was heartbroken and like she was about to cry her eyes out?

Sniffing the air, the young man tilted his head to the side as he tried to think as to what could possibly be in that box… So he did the only thing he could think of, he made his way over to Hinata and tried to peek into the box. Naruto just stared in shock at what was in the box; it was a small puppy… The puppy had reddish brown fur, floppy ears and a short tail… though it looked like it had been broken at some point because it should have been longer.

"I found him on the street… I had to help him…" she whispered softly, causing Naruto to stare at her with confusion. Why would she care about some poor puppy that may not even live? The damn thing could end up dying within the day and she wouldn't even care in the first place… Humans were like that, they never cared about anything or anyone but themselves and that was how he's always seen them.

"Do whatever you want. It'll die no matter what you do." Naruto said with a shrug and started to make his way back to the couch.

"How can you say that? He's only a baby!" Hinata cried out with a sniffle. Turning his head to stare at her with emotionless eyes, Naruto saw that Hinata was trying hard not to cry behind her glasses. In fact he could see her glasses starting to fog up a bit though he wasn't sure why that was unless it was the steam from her own breath or tears. If that even made sense… either way, there was no point in trying to help something that couldn't be saved and he knew that.

Turning way, he said "because it's just how the world is. It was hurt and tortured, and there is no way that it would want to live anyway. Humans hurt it and it will be the cause of its death. You may as well just forget it and put the animal out of its misery." With that, he made his way back to the couch and laid down. He didn't bother looking at Hinata; in fact to him it would be pointless. She couldn't save the puppy, and this may be a hard lesson for the blue haired woman but it wasn't like it would matter. She'd get nothing in the end.

"You're heartless… it's just a baby and I'm going to do all I can to help it!" shouted Hinata before she made her way to her room. He didn't know what her deal was. Shrugging to himself, the young man just sank a little more in the seat as he tried to relax and just enjoy the day. No matter what he knew that humans couldn't change, there was no good within a human's heart or soul. They were nothing but horrible people and nightmares to those around them.

Closing his eyes, it made him think to when he was a child… It had been so many years ago now, for demon years maybe twenty years ago, but for humans… maybe thousands of years ago… Humans ridiculed demons and forced them to leave because demons were nothing to them but monsters. The humans chased all the demons out including himself when he was nothing more than a child at the time and they never wanted the demons to come back. Though at the time, humans had been scared because of what demons would feed on but soon he noticed other things… humans always wanted more from the demons…

They wanted demons to attack their enemies and deal with other problems that they either didn't want to do themselves or too lazy to do. Humans have wanted too much from the good demons and thus resulted in a rebellion and their leave when humans had started to attack and tried to wipe them all out. It had been a miracle that he had survived with his parents. Many demons had escaped with their lives while many had also died at the hands of humans. That had been when he lost his trust in humans…

This girl was no different, he knew that… after all, there was no such thing as a pure human, all humans were bad… he knew that better than anyone else.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and rolled over as he tried to think of something else. Such as what his parents were doing right now, did they know that he was gone? Did they know that he was supposed to marry a human woman because she had saved his life? He hoped that they knew where he was and that he was safe… for now. There was no way of knowing what Hinata would do to him when he least expected it. She may even try to kill him in his sleep just to be freed of this marriage and that was something that did have him at least a little concerned for his safety…

But at the same time he knew that Hinata didn't know what could kill a fox demon so for that he was a little thankful… _'Damn it, I need sleep…'_ he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yawning softly, Naruto opened his eyes and blinked slightly to clear his sleep clouded vision. How was it that he could sleep like this? His neck was sore from sleeping on the damn couch. Sighing softly, he pushed himself up from the couch and looked around… He didn't see Hinata so maybe she was in bed? Taking a look at the digital clock and he saw that it was only eight in the evening so maybe she was just relaxing in her room. It was rather odd that he didn't hear her bugging him about any ideas on how to break their marriage but nothing happened…<p>

Walking over to the door of her bedroom, Naruto blinked at what he saw… Hinata was laying on her side with her arms gently wrapped around the small puppy. The puppy was sleeping peacefully, its tail wagging every so often making Naruto wonder… did she really just helped the puppy and now she wanted to sleep with it cuddled up?

Carefully walking into the bedroom, he leaned in close to the puppy as it licked Hinata's face in her sleep. She reached up and wiped her cheek and a small smile graced her lips. Tilting his head, he couldn't believe that she was sleeping with a street dog. It was rather odd that she would…

_'Maybe… she isn't as bad as other humans…'_ he thought only to blush and shake his head quickly. Damn it! No! All humans are evil and don't give two shits about anyone but themselves damn it! Trying to keep himself from growling, Naruto made his way out of the bedroom and toward the bathroom. He needed a shower, now all he had to do was remember how to use it. Hinata had been nervous while showing him how to use the damn thing yesterday after he had recovered from her kick…

Inhaling softly, he made his way into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat after setting it down. He reached over to the sliding shower doors and moved them over so he could turn on the water. Hm… he had to turn the knobs right? Shrugging, he turned the knobs and placed his hand under the water to make sure that it was warm enough for him. Dear god that's too cold for him! Shivering a bit at the cold water, he turned on the hot water a little more hoping that he could get it to warm up a bit more.

As he waited for the water to heat up for him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder back to Hinata. The more he thought about it the more he remembered how she looked… the way her tears built up behind her eyes almost made him feel bad… Almost. How could it be that someone like her could make him feel bad and regret what he had said about the puppy in the first place?

Was he wrong about humans or was it because of his ideals to never trust anyone but his parents? After all, he had gone through many turmoil's himself in his life and that had caused him not to trust anyone or at least not to let anyone near him. Covering his face, the young man took a deep breath hoping to calm himself though he still was dealing with some kind of inner turmoil because of this.

Shaking his head, he growled before turning on the shower and stripped his clothes before jumping in. All he wanted was to relax and forget about this yet no matter what he did it would just keep coming back to his mind of how Hinata acted with the puppy. It was nothing but an innocent life, he knew that… but the way she had acted made it seem like losing it would be the worst thing in the world… Why though? Humans wouldn't act that way but… why did Hinata herself… No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't allow this!

"This is pissing me off!" shouted Naruto before punching the wall, only for him to hit a water pipe and causing it to break on him. "Gah!" Acting quickly, he jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before running out of the bathroom. Hinata of course rushed out and Naruto said "Hinata the water just burst from the wall and sprayed me!" He was trying to make sure that he wouldn't get blamed for it, even though he knew that it was his fault in the first place.

"What do you mean…" Hinata stopped talking as she just stared at him in shock. Her face was slowly starting to go bright red and that only made the young man to be confused about the way she was staring at him. Did he do something wrong that he didn't understand? Was this something else about humans that he didn't or wouldn't understand about them? He couldn't really be sure so he walked a bit closer to her, only to see that her face was starting to get even darker on the blue haired woman's face.

"Uh, you alright Hinata? You look like you're going to pass out or something…" Naruto said with confusion, sure he may not like her but to be honest he doesn't want to look after the damn woman. After all she made his life a living nightmare by having to marry her and of course by having to be her slave. That was something he was not going to enjoy no matter what anyone says.

Her face went even redder when he was close to her; in fact the more he stood there before her the more he noticed her scent had changed to him. In fact, it was flustered, embarrassed, scared… and… protective? Why would the last one make her want to protect herself?

"Pervert!" shouted Hinata. Okay, she thought he was a pervert, so what did that have anything to do with this- wait a minute… Didn't women scream that when they're about to…

_"Gah!"_ shouted Naruto before he covered his crotch and fell over as he curled up into a ball. He cried out in pain and groaned as he rolled over as he thought _'Never mind, she's just like all other humans!'_

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone, Fire Inu Princess here, just thought I should say, that if anyone has any ideas on more bonding moments for Naruto and Hinata, let me know in your reviews or PM messages and I'll see what I can do, later!<strong>


	4. Protect

Hinata sighed softly as she sat at her desk listening to the teacher. She had to go through another beating today though at least it wasn't as bad this time. Worse case, she would only have a few bruises on her shoulders and back this time. Though the hardest thing was to make sure that Sakura didn't go out there and beat the crap outta people again. Looking up at the teacher, he was showing everyone a diagram of the human body asking people what they were to do when someone has a heart attack.

The young woman couldn't help but sigh… It had only been a week since Naruto had been staying with her now and he hadn't left the apartment since then so he had to be bored out of his mind. Yawning into the back of her hand, the young woman couldn't help but wonder if he had been able to find something out about getting out of the marriage… There had to be something that would get them out of this though she couldn't really be sure what it would be.

It was rather odd she won't deny it, to have a demon living in her home. It had been a little nerve ending but, now she had a demon and a puppy in her home and… well; they kept her company since she spent most of her time alone. Hinata wasn't going to lie about this, she did enjoy the company since she hated being alone all the time but felt that Naruto himself, was alone because he never left the apartment. Did his hatred towards humans prevent him from wanting to leave the apartment or was it something else? She didn't know but feared that it was something that could cause him some kind of problem in the future.

Letting out a soft sigh, Hinata pushed her glasses up a little more the bridge of her nose as she wrote down her notes. Everything was just becoming more complicated as it went alone she was sure of it. It wasn't bad enough that Kuro rejected her and now she was supposedly to marry a fox demon prince but… ugh, she just couldn't believe any of this was really happening. It made her think of her nightmare that she had. Had that been some kind of sign of this all happening? Would she be stuck marrying Naruto after all? Was that what her nightmare was telling her before meeting Naruto?

Nothing was going the way she had planned. To be honest, Hinata had only wanted to be a doctor, that had been her life's dream of helping people and now she felt like she wouldn't even be able to do that if she had to marry Naruto. From what she could gather, his family was very old fashioned to the point that she wouldn't even be able to work let alone follow her dream.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she couldn't allow that to happen. If she would marry someone, it would be someone she loved and that she would be able to be a doctor no matter what. There was no way that she was going to marry a demon, Hinata had her own life that she wanted to live and no demon prince was going to stop her from living her life so she prayed, that Naruto found a way to get her out of that marriage or she felt like her life would be over in a matter of moments.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman knew that she would have to get herself to relax. Right now she was in the middle of class and didn't want to cause any kind of scene if she just jumped up and screamed at something. It was already hard enough to ignore the pain that her body sent her because of the beatings that she would get in day in and day out.

Rubbing her forehead, Hinata didn't know if she could keep up pretending that she was never in pain. The only ones that would know are Sakura and her boyfriend. Sasuke would sometimes come to the medical school to get Sakura if they had some kind of date night going on and he would sometimes see the bruises on her face. It had taken her a while to tell him not to worry about it or to tell the police about the constant beatings but that had been something that she wanted to deal with herself and not get anyone involved.

Man, her life was just really complicated for sure… there were a lot of problems and most of them were because she was a Hyuuga. Because of that, people all assumed that she believed to be better than them, that she thought she was at the top of the food chain when really… she didn't believe that at all. To be honest, she believed that she wasn't really good enough to do anything. Hinata didn't think that she could be as good of a doctor as her father though believed that she could still be a doctor, just not as good of one.

It was her dream to be a doctor though prayed that she would be able to help those who really need it. That was why she helped Naruto that day, because he needed help and that was the main reason she helped him. Who would have thought that her kindness would end up doing this to her… Now she had to marry the demon and there was just about no way of getting out of it though she couldn't really be sure if there was even a way out of it. The nightmare started to play in her mind again, making her almost want to scream at the top of her lungs just so she could let out all of her frustrations though for now she would stick to trying to stay calm. That was all that she could do at the moment… After all, panicking was going to solve nothing.

Once class was over, Hinata pushed herself up from her seat as she started to make her way over to the door. She knew that once she got home she would have to deal with Naruto complaining about how he couldn't find any way to free himself from their supposedly arranged marriage because she saved his life. Though there was one thing that bothered her a bit… why was he so… untrusting of others? It seemed that he closed himself within himself to keep himself safe. From what, she had no idea though Hinata wanted to know.

Shaking her head, the young woman didn't think that he would ever really open up to her at all. Naruto just seemed like those kinds of guys that were so set in their ways of life. Maybe if she tried to coax the truth… his reason for being so untrusting than maybe he would say what made him that way? It was a long shot but it would be worth it in the end right? All she wanted was to help him even if she was, at the moment stuck marrying him in the end.

He seemed like he could be a nice guy when he wanted to be, she still remembered when he had grabbed her, and he loosened his grip on her when she had gasped from the pain that shot through her shoulder. Maybe he didn't trust people, but he didn't want to hurt anyone… That was something, or else he wouldn't have agreed to her terms about not killing her.

So there had to be a good guy underneath the tough guy front that he shows everyone that is around him. There just had to be a good guy there that he was afraid to really show even if he doesn't want to admit that to anyone. In a way, it almost made Hinata smile at that thought.

"Hinata wait up!" said a voice, causing the blue haired woman to stop in her tracks and turned around to see her best friend rushing up to her. It was rather odd that her friend was still here, normally on Tuesdays Sakura goes home with Sasuke before they go out on their date nights. There had to be something that Sakura needed or wanted to ask her. She just hoped that it wasn't anything bad or that would make her blush a dark red or worse, pass out.

"Hi Sakura, is something wrong?" asked Hinata with a tilt of her head, curious as to what her friend would want.

"No nothing's wrong." Sakura responded with a smile before she went on. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with Sasuke and I to the dance club tonight. You need to get out once in a while Hinata. So how about it?" Sakura just had a big smile on her face; her green eyes sparkled for Hinata to come out of her apartment once in a while and to have some kind of fun.

To be honest, Hinata wanted to get out of her home to have some fun but… could she leave Naruto alone? There was no way of knowing what she should do for Naruto. After a, he can't be left alone… "I'd love to Sakura, but I have someone staying at my place for a bit and I can't leave him alone." At least it wasn't a total lie, there was someone staying at her place, though not of either of their choices.

"Bring her along."

"It's a guy…"

"Oh?"

Great, she shouldn't have even brought it up! Sakura was going to try to play match maker, she just knew it… There was no way that Sakura was going to let this go now. Oh how was she going to get herself out of this? There just had to be some way to get outta this before it got too far out of hand! "Come on Hinata, you should bring him along to. I bet he needs to see some sights, get to see how the town is and what not."

Running her hand through her bangs, Hinata didn't think that she could get Naruto to even want to go to a dance club. It was almost impossible for her to even get him to get off the couch unless it was to stretch or shower or use the bathroom. It was annoying sure though that was because Naruto was a prince; he was used to doing things his way or doing nothing at all. "I don't know… I don't think clubs are his thing…" Hinata said with a frown.

"Just ask him Hinata, if he wants to go than awesome if not well he's a party pooper then. You can still come right?" Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata knew that Sakura meant well and all, though there was no way of knowing if Naruto would even want to go in the first place. Sure she could ask him and if he doesn't want to go she would always leave something for him to eat… that would be something right? At least he would have something to eat while she was gone so… that would make her feel a little better at the very least. Oh boy this was going to bother her the whole day she just knew it, though Hinata knew that she did need to get out once in a while though she couldn't really be sure on what she could do.

"Well, I'll drop by with Sasuke around eight tonight okay?" With that, Sakura ran off, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts about the whole thing. Well, looks like she was going to have to ask Naruto as soon as she got home and not to mention, get herself ready for the club. It was going to be one hell of a night and it was going to bother her in some way if Naruto did decide to come because he may act like some bossy prince… oh wait… he kinda was one…

* * *

><p>Hinata rushed around the apartment trying to get herself ready. She wanted to make sure that she could be ready to not only leave her apartment, but to make sure that Naruto had something to eat. To be honest, she didn't really ask him if he wanted to go… he didn't really say anything to her to be honest, as if he was in some kind of deep thought and she didn't want to bother him with her silly question. If there was one thing that Hinata had learned since he started to stay with her was that you don't bother him when he's thinking.<p>

Shaking her head, Hinata threw out some clothes for her to wear tonight though she was still trying to think on how she should have her hair but nothing came to mind. She didn't want her hair down tonight, thinking that she looked stupid with it down and of course she kept her glasses on even if she didn't need them.

The blue haired woman had just finished her shower and she knew that she had only half an hour before Sakura would show up with Sasuke, and of course she still had to ask Naruto if he wanted to go with her and her friends. Sighing softly, Hinata wondered why this had to be so damn difficult… It was annoying how he would have one of his deep thought moments when she really did want to see if he even wanted to go in the first place.

Shrugging, she grabbed a few pins to pin her hair back into a bun with only two locks free to frame her face. She figured that this may work to keep her hair from getting in the way when she would dance like it always did. Once that was done, Hinata reached over and removed her towel before slipping on her lavender panties and bra. After that, she slipped on a pair of long black pants that hugged her curves a bit though not overly so giving her some freedom of movement. Next she grabbed a sleeveless white and black stripped shirt and slipped it on. Happy that it didn't hug her chest nor did it reveal anything. The next thing she grabbed was a white jacket that had short sleeves and a black hood.

Smiling, the young woman gave herself a look over and figured that she was ready for the club. Quickly grabbing a pair of white socks, she walked out of the room and blinked when she saw Naruto standing by her bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest as if he was a little irritated about something. "What's the matter?" asked Hinata.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"To a club with my friends, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with us but you were in deep thought again…" Hinata answered with honesty. Naruto just stared at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was really telling the truth, though his eyes… staring at her as if daring her to be lying to him. What was he doing anyway? Just staring at her like that? Like he was trying to find something that wasn't really there… "Um… can… can you stop staring at me please? It… It's making me uncomfortable." Hinata whispered in a shy tone.

Naruto placed his hand over his forehead before sliding it down his face as if he had just faced some kind of defeat. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure what it would have been. Soon, his voice broke the silence that had made its way into the room. "Alright, I'll go. I need to get out… If I stay in here any longer I could go insane." Hinata smiled happily that Naruto wanted to go. Sure, she didn't want her neighbours to think of something bad about her but if she was leaving with her friends along with Naruto it shouldn't be as bad right?

"Do you want to borrow some clothes? I think I have some of my cousin's clothes here when his wife would kick him out now and again." Hinata said with a smile.

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "I'm good; I can easily change my clothes with a snap of my fingers." With that said, the young man snapped his fingers, causing his clothes to change to a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with some holes around the knees and of course, white sneakers. It wasn't really much of a change from what he was wearing before though at least he could change clothes… To be honest, she would have loved to have a power like that if she ever needed to change clothes right away…

"Oh, Naruto… if my friends ask, don't tell them you're a demon okay? Just… I don't know just say you're a friend of my family and you had to stay at my place for a bit? Please? I don't want them to find out about… what is really going on." Hinata said with a frown on her face.

Naruto just stared at her, it almost like an eternity as if he was just trying to process what she had just said to him. Would he even listen to that request or would he just do what he wanted like he sometimes did? "As if I would waste my time telling them of our so called 'marriage' and that I'm a demon. Humans would think I was crazy like a certain blue haired woman." Okay, that hurt a bit but could anyone really blame her? Demons weren't supposed to be real in the first place! It just didn't make sense that it would be something like that in the first place and yet living proof was right in front of her.

"You didn't have to say it like that… In case you've forgotten, demons aren't known to be real here. People think they're made up!" cried out Hinata before crossing her arms. Before Naruto could say anything though, someone was knocking at the door, causing Hinata to smile and went to answer it. Maybe they could just have a nice and simple peaceful night after all.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the club, Naruto just sat down at the table, he didn't know why he bothered to come, sure he goes to clubs once in a while when he needs to feed on something other than regular food but it did annoy him when the women would sometimes throw themselves at him. They were nothing to him… Hm… <em>'Now that I think about it… Hinata was the only woman to not throw herself at me… if she immune to that or is it something else?'<em> thought Naruto with curiosity before shrugging it off for now.

Taking a look around, he saw a few people just chatting and a few on the dance floor. Taking a look at Hinata's friends, he saw that the pink haired woman, Sakura he believed her name was… She wore a pink tank top and a red short skirt. Her green eyes sparkled making her hair even lighter to be honest. He had no idea how that worked but he wasn't going to complain about that. To go along with her outfit, Naruto had noticed that she wore a pair of boots that reached her knees though… her figure was nothing compared to Hinata's… mostly in the chest department.

Turning his gaze to Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke, the man had black hair with two locks framing his face while the back was spiky which… reminded him of a duck's butt feathers. His black eyes could, in fact see through someone's soul… it was unnerving. He wore dark blue t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. It was rather odd thing to wear but Naruto wasn't one to talk was he?

"So Naruto, what do you have with Hinata?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Just roommates. Nothing more to be honest." Naruto calmly answered as he leaned back in his seat a bit, this woman was really annoying for sure though he wasn't going to say anything. Turning to look at Hinata, he couldn't help but stare at her… sure she still kept her hair up and wore those stupid glasses but he couldn't lie that… no he wouldn't think that!

"Hinata, let's go dance!" said Sakura with a smile as she tugged at Hinata's arm and brought the blue haired woman to the dance floor. While Sakura took Hinata to the dance floor, Naruto just yawned into the back of his hand and took a sip of his cola.

"So… what do you really want with Hinata…?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned to the black haired man and frowned a bit as if trying to understand him. "What do you mean? I'm her roommate…"

"Keep telling yourself that but I know for a fact that Hinata wouldn't just let anyone stay at her home unless it was something against her will." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. Damn it, the guy was trying to get Naruto to tell the truth, there had to be a way to say something that was both the truth but without giving away the full story. Though he couldn't really be sure what to say… wait…

"I'm just trying to get both myself and Hinata out of something that… prevents me from leaving her home so to speak." Naruto calmly said, taking another sip of his pop. Of all the things that this guy had to ask him it was to figure out why Hinata even allowed Naruto to stay in her home. Breathing deeply, Naruto thought back to Hinata back in her apartment. It was rather amazing how he didn't detect any kind of lie from her…

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Naruto tried to get himself under control. His stomach was hurting him, it had been much longer than he was used to since he last fed. Why did it have to hurt so much? Groaning, Naruto laid his head on the table as he tried to get himself to stop the pain and pray that it'll pass. Inhaling softly, the young man closed his eyes as he tried to get his shaking body to relax and calm down.

"Hey you alright?" asked Sasuke with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Just… fine…" He mumbled, he would have to leave at some point to get himself to feed, it wouldn't be a pretty thing but he knew that it was the only way for him to stop this unthinkable hunger to leave him alone. Inhaling softly, Naruto lifted his head from the table, though frowned when he saw Sasuke staring at him with confusion. "What?"

"You look really pale." Said Sasuke with a frown on his face, though he pushed himself up and went over to the counter. What could Sasuke possibly be doing right now? It was puzzling so it made him curious as to what the human male would want at the counter. Sighing, Naruto laid his head on the table once again, wrapping his arms around his aching belly as he tried to get enough strength hoping that would give him the energy he would need to find someone to feed from… Anyone would do anyone really but damn it he couldn't even stand let alone go to find someone to feed from in the first place!

"Here." Said Sasuke's voice, causing Naruto to look up and blink at him in confusion. Sasuke stood there holding a bottle of water. "You look a little dehydrated… this should help ya." Sasuke calmly said before setting the bottle on the table for Naruto to take. The blonde haired man sighed and accepted the bottle, of course telling Sasuke thank you in the process as he chugged the water down within mere moments. It was almost impossible from the speed that he drank the water though it did help him a little.

"Looks like the girls are having a lot of fun right now." Sasuke said with a chuckle. That of course had caused Naruto to look up and blinked his tired eyes in confusion and he blinked when he saw Hinata up there dancing with Sakura. She did look like she was having some fun.

Blinking his blue eyes, Naruto could hear another song starting to play. It was an interesting song, making him think that he had heard the song once before though he couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, his hunger forgotten for the time being as he watched the girls dance their hearts out. It was silly for them to spend it dancing for men that wouldn't even find it attractive.

_Come at me  
>And you'll see<br>I'm more than meets the eye.  
>You think that<br>you'll break me,  
>You're gonna find in time<br>You're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
>Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.<br>Sending out your army, but you can't win;  
>Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...<em>

Hinata looked like she was enjoying herself; she was shaking her hips, her hands going up to her hair though not bothering to take her hair down. Now that he thought about it, Naruto had not once seen Hinata with her hair down. It was a rather strange thing but it did have him curious as to what made her want to keep her hair up at all times… Did she even do that while she slept? That would be rather odd to be honest.

_Come at me  
>And you'll see<br>I'm more than meets the eye.  
>You think that<br>you'll break me,  
>You're gonna find in time<br>You're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
>Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.<br>Sending out your army, but you can't win;  
>Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...<em>

Turning to Sasuke, he saw that his chin was resting on his palm as his woman started to dance as well. In fact her dance seemed a little more to show off her body while Hinata seemed a little more honest and not trying to show how her body really looked. Somehow… he had a feeling on what Sakura and Sasuke were going to do tonight and that made him groan mentally… He didn't want that thought in his mind and now he felt like he needed to bleach his brain. "What do you see in that pink haired woman?" asked Naruto, not really sure if he would even get an answer in the first place.

_I burn!  
>Can't hold me now,<br>You got nothing that can stop me.  
>I burn!<br>Swing all you want.  
>Like a fever I will take you down.<em>

"To be honest… it was her personality and her own inner strength. Sakura was tormented all her life because of her large forehead. People always made fun of her for it and… well to me it's just a sign of how beautiful both her mind and body is. Sakura's smart, and she uses her amazing strength for those who need defending. Like Hinata." Naruto stared at him in confusion, what did Hinata need protecting from? Sure he sees her coming home with some bruises and her scent would always change as if she was in a great deal of pain.

_Reign supreme?  
>In your dreams;<br>You'll never make me bow.  
>Kick my ass?<br>I'm world-class  
>And Super Saiyan now.<em>

"What do you mean protect Hinata? Hinata doesn't seem like the kind of person to need protecting…" Naruto said with confusion.

"You don't know? Hinata is always getting beaten at the medical school. Don't tell me you're so stupid to not notice a change in walking or movement." Sasuke said with a small glare in his direction. To be honest, he didn't really notice much of a difference. Though maybe that was because she was hurt when he first met her and for that, he never noticed… Now he really felt like an ass but at the same time he wanted to scoff at it because humans didn't deserve any kind of sympathy.

_You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;  
>Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.<br>Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,  
>High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.<em>

"I never noticed, plus I don't really care. I don't trust anyone nor do I do anything for them. All I'm trying to do is get myself out of a predicament and go on home." Naruto said with a scoff and sipped more of his cola. Sure it sounded like a dick thing to say but he didn't really care, all he wanted was to get home though no matter what he just couldn't figure out what it was that would allow that to happen in the first place. Looking up, he saw Hinata jumping up and down, which had put him in some kind of trance as he stared at her breasts. _'Shit I'm acting like my godfather… mother won't be happy about that…'_ thought Naruto with a shake of his head and rubbed his forehead.

_I burn!  
>Can't hold me now,<br>You got nothing that can stop me.  
>I burn!<br>Swing all you want,  
>Like a fever I will take you down.<em>

"You keep telling yourself that but I can tell you have something for her." Sasuke said before sipping at his beer. That of course caused Naruto to glare and growl; he wanted to rip this human's throat out but knew that he couldn't do that. Hinata may end up kicking him in the nuts again and that was something that he couldn't have happen again. Twice was enough thank you very much.

_Reign supreme?  
>In your dreams;<br>You'll never make me bow.  
>Kick my ass?<br>I'm world-class  
>And Super Saiyan now.<em>

"I don't feel anything for that woman. Hinata means nothing to me, and that is how it will remain. I can't do anything for her anyway; I am nothing but a means for people to be after." Naruto growled a bit before sinking back in his seat. He hated it when people tried to probe his mind for some kind of information, this guy was good or maybe he really was an idiot. Looking back up at the two girls, Naruto could smell Hinata's natural scent even better… he didn't know why but there was just something about her scent that… well he wasn't sure what it was yet though it wasn't anything bad and that was what bothered him. Why didn't her scent repulse him?

_You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;  
>Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.<br>Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,  
>High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.<em>

Sasuke just stared at him as he said "people to be after? You from some kind of rich family or something?" asked Sasuke with a tilt of his head. Naruto just sighed as he nodded. In a way it was true, his family was very rich in their realm though he couldn't really do anything with the family fortune until he wed and that wasn't going to happen. All the women that he had ever encountered in his realm were only after him for his money and nothing more… that was another thing that made him distrust women all the more.

_I burn!  
>Can't hold me now,<br>you got nothing that can stop me.  
>I burn!<br>Swing all you want,  
>Like a fever I will take you down.<em>

"Naruto, if you hate Hinata so much can't you live somewhere else and try to get yourself and Hinata out of… whatever it is?" Asked Sasuke with a frown. This guy was really asking to get his face smashed in with all of these questions. It was really starting to piss him off to no end and he would end up making Hinata mad and that was again, something he didn't want… or worse, the pink haired woman beating him if she was as strong as Hinata had mentioned once before in the past.

_It doesn't have to be this way;  
>Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn<br>You can fight your life away;  
>I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.<em>

"If I could, I would have. But no, with the arrangement the way it is, I have to stay with her. The only ways that I have found… aren't pleasant." He sighed softly before placing his hand on his forehead and running it down his face as he felt all the built up stress giving him a mild headache. Why did this have to happen to him in the first place? Life just wasn't fair to him sometimes and now he had to pay the price for him being stupid when it came to him trying to feed…

_I burn!  
>Can't hold me now,<br>You got nothing that can stop me.  
>I burn!<br>Swing all you want,  
>Like a fever I will take you down.<em>

Yawning into the back of his hand, Naruto placed his elbow on the table and his chin on his open palm as he stared at the girls still dancing. He saw a man staring at Hinata with a weird look in his eye. In fact, there was something odd about the man. Whatever it was, he didn't know though what Naruto did know was that he didn't like it. Opening his senses to the area, he tried to hone in on the man as he slowly started to make his way over toward Hinata. It was a little difficult though to figure out which emotions belonged to him but the result would be all he wanted from that man.

_I burn!  
>Can't hold me now,<br>You got nothing that can stop me.  
>I burn!<br>Swing all you want,  
>Like a fever I will take you down.<em>

Naruto finally sorted out the man's emotions and… they weren't good ones. The young man could detect joy, happiness, no sign of disappointment for the blue haired woman… and… dear god… Growling darkly, Naruto rose from his seat, causing Sasuke to look up in confusion. "Hey you okay Naruto?" asked Sasuke, though he didn't get an answer from the man. Naruto moved from his seat and made his way over toward the dance floor. No one stood in his way; they saw the rage within his blue eyes as he walked past them.

He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stand in his way, not at this moment. Naruto had to get Hinata away from that man, he didn't even know why he felt this sudden urge to get her away from that man, but it was surging through his very being, it was as if every ounce of his soul wanted to keep her away from the harm that man would bring upon her.

"Hey babe… wanna… have a dance with me? Maybe a drink?" He heard the man say to Hinata as he had his arm around her shoulders. Hinata looked like she was about to say no, though Naruto growled as he wrapped his arm around the man and nearly broke his wrist. The man screamed out in pain as he said "hey let go of me!"

"You get the fuck away from Hinata right now!" Naruto growled out, his eyes flashing crimson for a moment though he started to feel his strength growing, for the man had started to weaken in a way. Now that he thought about it, he's never even felt this much rage before in his entire life, it was something new for him, new and very confusing.

Soon, he felt someone grabbing his free hand, causing him to look down into the shining pools of lavender. "Stop Naruto, just let go of him please?" She looked like she was about to cry; damn it she didn't know the danger that she would be in! Yet, her gaze… it tore at him… Turning back to the man, Naruto let go of him before giving him a final warning.

"What was that about Naruto? That guy was just being nice to Hinata." Said Sakura with a cross of her arms. Naruto growled at Sakura, didn't she know either?! The way that guy was staring at Hinata? With those emotions that wasn't just in his aura but in his fucking eyes!? "He was just trying to get her a drink or a dance; you don't need to act like that." The pink haired woman added.

"Damn it he was going to try to rape Hinata! He wanted to fuck her, even if she wanted it or not! Don't you get that you stupid wench?!" shouted Naruto, which had caused Hinata to gasp and cover her mouth in horror. Naruto turned to stare at her as he said "he was going to do that to you Hinata… you have to be more careful, there are men that will do whatever they want to a woman." Hinata just stared at him, it was strange but from the emotions that he was sensing from her… they were of shock, concern, and… fear… but what though? Was she afraid of what almost or what could have happened… or was she afraid of him?


	5. Truth

Naruto walked down the street with Hinata walking just a few steps behind. He kept his nose and ears on alert to make sure that no one else would try to get near her. As soon as they had left, Hinata seemed like she would stay quiet the whole walk home. To be honest, he expected that after what he had told her and Sakura about that guy. Such as how the man wanted to sleep with Hinata no matter if she did, or didn't want to.

Sure, the young man knew that he didn't trust anyone but the thought of taking a woman against her will made him disgusted with men and made him almost ashamed to be one. Shaking his head, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky bangs hoping to get himself to calm down though it seemed that nothing worked. Well, that was just great to be honest. It pissed him off that he couldn't get himself to calm down or relax for that matter. Then of course with Hinata being quiet didn't help rather, it almost made it seem like she was too afraid to say anything to him…

Opening up his senses a little more, it seemed that Hinata was nervous, bothered by his own actions. Didn't she get it that he acted that way because she was almost raped? Of all the things that bothered him was that it almost seemed like she was ungrateful. Hell he could have just let it happen though… now that he thought about it why did he bother to step him? Any other time he wouldn't give two shits about what a human would do… so why did he when it came to Hinata?

That had confused him a great deal, why would he care about her wellbeing in the first place? Maybe he was sick in the brain or something. Inhaling softly, Naruto turned around and glared down at Hinata. "Tell me why you're so upset with me Hinata."

"You didn't have to hurt him…" Hinata whispered.

"Hurt… hurt? Hurt?! Hinata he was going to fucking rape you!"

"How do you know that?!" shouted Hinata.

"I can sense people's emotions! The negative ones are stronger than others for me but I knew that he was going to rape you by the mixture of desire and happiness and lust. He didn't care about you Hinata." Naruto said with nothing but honesty. He didn't know why it was so hard for her to accept that fact. He just stared at her, her eyes behind her glasses, her hair held up in a high bun with the two locks framing her face. Why didn't he want to look away? Sure, he wouldn't lie that she was pretty when it came to all the humans that he's met over the centuries but… why… no. No he wouldn't think about it. Not now or ever.

"But maybe he would have left me alone…" Hinata whispered softly.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, the blonde haired demon glared his blue eyes at the blue haired naïve woman as he said "stop that Hinata. He wouldn't have 'left you alone' he would have kept following you until you were left alone then rape you." Why didn't she see to reason?! Was she just that trusting or naïve? Maybe even stupid? Either way, she had to learn things the tough way then so be it…

Shoving her to the side, both of his hands on either side of her head and his knee between her legs, he calmly said "look Hinata. I can easily take advantage of you. I could easily rape you myself here… and now. This is what that guy would do because your body was what he wanted. The sooner you get the god damn hint that he was after your body and wouldn't leave until he got what you wanted the better understand?!"

Hinata stared up at him with fear in her large lavender coloured eyes. The kind of fear that he would have relished in knowing that he was the one that caused it… Yet, seeing that it was her that was staring at him with such fear made Naruto second think about all of this. Closing his eyes, he moved away as he said "just remember, I did that to protect you alright?"

Hinata just stared at him, her eyes almost sparkled with the unshed tears that she had come close to spilling and now… it made Naruto feel like a dick. Closing his eyes, he turned away from her as he whispered "we should keep moving Hinata…"

"Okay…" she whispered before walking with Naruto back to the apartment. Though Naruto could sense that there was something else that bothered her… though he couldn't really be sure what it was that would make her feel that way. "Um… Naruto?" Well looks like he was about to find out what it was that bothered her… whatever it was it had to be big for it to start bothering her after he got her to see what could have happened if he didn't stop it from happening.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Why did that guy look so… so weak?" asked Hinata with a frown.

So she did notice that… Normally people don't notice when he fed because he didn't feed that often because of what would happen to them if he over fed or if he got carried away and completely filled himself… Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto scratched the back of his head as he explained. "You see Hinata; I feed on what was once called 'chakra'. It isn't used very often nowadays but many people still have chakra within their bodies."

Turning around, Naruto saw that Hinata was staring at him with confusion on her face. It made him curious as to why she seemed so confused though then again maybe it was because chakra wasn't used anymore. "You see, demons normally feed on energy of the spirit, but chakra is both spirit energy and physical energy. It makes it more delicious and it gives us more power as well. I don't feed often or feed that much because if I take all of a human's chakra it could kill them."

Hinata covered her mouth in horror as she stared at Naruto. It seemed that she was scared of him draining her dry like he almost did to that man. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto calmly said "there are only two safe ways to get chakra without it killing the human."

"And… what are those?" asked Hinata.

Giving her a dark smirk, Naruto answered "having sex or kissing. I know for a fact that you would do neither…" Naruto laughed as he threw his head back… Yet he stopped when he felt Hinata's fluctuating emotions… She would be scared, concerned, worried, nervous, curious… it was as if she couldn't figure out what it was that she should feel about all of this. Though for the time being, Naruto knew that this was going to have to do… at least it wasn't her fear that she only felt…

* * *

><p>As soon as they got home, Naruto went straight for the couch and sighed softly as he laid down. Everything just had slammed into him all at once and it bothered him a great deal. Mostly because he was starting to become very confused with his own actions lately… It just seemed so strange that he didn't know what he felt and it only made him all the more confused. Why did he protect her? Why was he not sure of what her scent does to him? Why was he so mad when someone was flirting with Hinata in the first place?<p>

So many questions, yet no answers…

Sighing softly, Naruto had his arm over his eyes as he tried to sleep. He could hear Hinata in her room, now that he thought about it; it was as if his body was more in tuned with Hinata. He could hear her breathing; smell her scent even with her bedroom door shut… he could hear her moving around her room… the dresser draw moving open and closed and clothes hitting the floor- whoa what?!

Face turning bright red, Naruto slammed a pillow over his face hoping that would be enough to stop the sounds from reaching his ears but damn it, he couldn't stop that! The sounds just kept on making their ways to his ears. Damn his demon hearing! Of all the things that he had to get why did it have to be such amazing hearing! Wait… even his hearing wasn't this good, so why was it? That didn't make a lick of sense to him so… what was going on?

Shaking his head, the young man really wished that he knew what his father was telling him when he hit puberty but no, he had to sneak out or fall asleep every time that his father would try to explain this kind of stuff to him, maybe it had something to do with the law? Nah that couldn't be it… He's heard of people having to go through what he did and they never had these kinds of problems before in the past and they were mad about the marriage until they died…

Gritting his teeth, Naruto took a few deep breaths hoping that would get his nerves to calm down. Something within him was calling him, no, telling him to go to Hinata as she was changing… He was using his own inner strength to keep himself on the couch just so he wouldn't do something that he would kick himself for later on. Growling a little, Naruto rolled over to lay on his side hoping to get himself to relax, his nerves felt like they were on fire just from laying here… so close to Hinata… feeling like he could just touch her…

_'No! I will not go to her room, I won't touch her again! Touch… her… her soft, smooth skin-GAH!'_ Naruto couldn't take this anymore! How was it that he couldn't tolerate this, yet he could tolerate the long periods he had between feedings?! This was really going to bother him to no end that's for sure. _'I can't be feeling like this, for crying out loud she's nothing but a human! Hinata is just a freaking human and nothing more! A beautiful… wonderful…- STOP THAT!'_

Why was this even happening? He had to be sick to be feeling all of these weird emotions within his heart… Yet no matter what he just couldn't think of anything that would have caused it… He normally has long periods of no feedings though maybe it was because he went longer this time around before his feedings or… was it because he fed from that man that wanted Hinata? _'That has to be it… why else would I be feeling like this in the first place?'_ thought Naruto with a frown.

He just had to think of something else, something that was clean and pure! There just had to be something that he could think of that would get his mind off of Hinata and her body… Her very curvy and wonderful body… _'Fucking hell I have to stop thinking those thoughts!'_ thought Naruto, that was it, the next time he saw his godfather he was kicking his ass and sending him to his mother, maybe she could give him a good beating that he deserved for turning the blonde fox demon into a freaking pervert!

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom. He needed something to get him to relax, it almost felt like he wouldn't be able to relax at all tonight… There just had to be something that would be making him act like this because even the human that he fed from didn't have these kinds of thoughts. He only saw Hinata as a woman to sleep with, Naruto was acting like something different, mostly just a pervert or how he just likes how her body looks yet at the same time not expecting to just sleep with her but to make her happy… His heart hurts thinking of her with another man but at the same time angry that she would dare go to another man…

Slapping himself hard across the face, Naruto made his way to the bathroom and started to fill the sink with some ice cold water. That should be enough to wake him up or at least to get him to stop thinking those kinds of things about Hinata. _'Just remember Naruto, she's a human, and they can't be trusted damn it… not after what they had done…' _he thought to himself as he started to splash some water on his face.

So many things going through his mind, keeping him up and his body felt odd… He wanted Hinata in some way, that was for sure but at the same time his mind didn't want anything to do with her… There had to be something wrong or else he wouldn't feel so damn conflicted in the first place!

**"It's because you've chosen…"** said a new voice, causing Naruto to look around wondering where the voice was coming from. That was a little odd that he would be hearing voices… That was it; he had to have some kind of mental illness that he wasn't aware of. Maybe when Hinata went to school tomorrow he could get home and have a healer look him over just so he could know for sure if he was mentally ill or not… **"Look at the mirror you idiot…"**

Looking up slowly, the young man couldn't help but stare in shock at what he was seeing. Staring back at him was, indeed his reflection but his hair was crimson, eyes blood red, fangs longer, whisker marks thicker to give him a more menacing look… Hell, it was pretty much what he looked like when he was in some kind of feral form… just without the fox ears and tails. "Who are you?" asked Naruto with a glare.

Grinning, his reflection just happily said **"I'm you. Or at least a part of you. I'm the inner beast of your demon blood that helps you to find your mate or that comes out when you are in great danger. I will do anything in order to protect you, us, or the mate of our choosing."** What the hell did that mean? Inner beast? What did that have to do with him in the first place? It didn't make any sense to the blonde demon though maybe he could get some answers… or maybe this was some kind of dream…

"What did you mean by 'chosen'?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face. If this was a dream than maybe he would stop thinking about Hinata. That was something though it would be only wishful thinking on his part. Yet it was still hope none the less so for that he would be happy. "What is this chosen shit that you first mentioned?" asked Naruto with confusion in his blue eyes.

His reflection chuckled a bit and wagged his finger at the confused fox demon like he was nothing more than a child. **"You are stupid. Chosen, you know, your chosen mate. Hinata is the one you've chosen."** As soon as his inner beast answered, Naruto felt his blood run cold. How is it that he's chosen Hinata? He didn't like her! He hated her, and wanted nothing to do with her! For crying out loud he didn't even trust the woman, she was nothing but trouble even if she was beautiful- he started to punch his head to stop those thoughts. **"You can try to stop those thoughts all you want Naruto but you can't. You have already started to grow closer to her ever since you first smelled her scent."**

Scent? What the hell did her scent have anything to do with this? There was no way that her scent could have after all; he doesn't even notice her lavender scent in the first place! Growling at his reflection, Naruto looked ready to punch and shatter the glass, not caring if Hinata will get mad at him in the morning, either way there was no way that he would let this… this other side of him tell him something that wasn't even true in the first place!

Shaking his head, the young man just glared as if telling his reflection that it was a lie, that everything it said was nothing more than a lie to what was really happening to him. "You are just a lying liar! I haven't chosen Hinata, I don't care about her in the least!" growled out the young man, which only caused his reflection to chuckle at him. It was still treating him like he was nothing more than a child! "What's so damn funny?!"

**"Oh how you are so dim witted. If only you had listened to your father you would have known the truth Naruto. Demons choose their mates by scent. Especially those of more animalistic genetics like dogs, cats, foxes and so on. You have chosen Hinata because her scent was pleasing to you. The more you spend time with her the more you'll want to be with her, around her… and so much more."** His reflection just smirked as if he had some great hidden secret to share. Though he couldn't really be sure of it, at least not yet. There had to be more to this than what he was really sharing but what he did say made Naruto's heart beat quickly in his chest.

Shaking his head, Naruto said "no it's a lie! Her scent isn't pleasing to me! I don't even know what her scent is for crying out loud! I've never ever smelled lavender before in my entire life!" Damn it, it was hard for him to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake up Hinata though… he didn't even know why he cared about waking her or not. After all this had to be nothing more than a dream, narrowing his eyes he said "I don't want anything to do with her!" growled out the young man.

**"How do you know what her scent is if you couldn't even tell what it was hm? That is a lie Naruto… plus, I can prove more about some things you've noticed lately."** His reflection said with a grin on his face, it was rather odd to see this side of him seem so happy and carefree… It made no sense to him though there just had to be something more to this than what was really going on…

"How can you prove anything?" said Naruto with a growl.

Chuckling, his inner beast just smiled at Naruto as if he had a carefree outlook on life instead of the kind of life that Naruto had. It was really starting to piss off Naruto to new levels and he really wanted to punch his beast's lights out right now. **"You can hear her every movement when she wasn't in the room, how you protected her from that man at the club. Then of course the thought of her being with another man doesn't just anger you but upsets you. Then of course… you want to kiss her soft pink petal lips wondering if they're as soft as they look."** Naruto covered his ears as if trying to block out the sounds of his inner beast, yet his words still went through. **"Then of course, you want to feel her soft skin, you want to hold her, hear her moan and say your name as you kiss her neck…"**

"Stop it!" shouted Naruto.

"Stop what?" asked a woman's voice. Causing Naruto to turn his shaken body to stare at her. How she was awake at this time he didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. His mind and body were shaken up from what he had just gone through… "You alright Naruto, you seem pretty scared right now… Did you sleep at all last night?" Why did she talk like it was morning? There was no way that it could have been morning already, there was just no way that it was possible!

Inhaling softly, Naruto whispered "what time is it?" He had to know what time it was, there was just no way that it could be morning. If that was the case though, how was it that he had been up all night and not be aware of it in the first place? Gulping, Naruto felt his entire body shake, he felt like he was going to panic all the more as he remembered what his inner beast told him. His mate was decided just by scent?

"It's about nine in the morning…" Hinata answered.

His eyes widened as he said "I… I've been up all night and wasn't aware of it…" He didn't know that Hinata was staring at him with concern now. Gently, the blue haired woman grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and walked him over to the couch and got him to sit down before taking a seat next to him and started to rub his back in soothing circles. Naruto almost seemed like he was in some sort of daze or maybe it was a kind of denial for the very idea that Hinata was his chosen not just because she had saved her life but because her scent was pleasing to him… It couldn't be that… it just couldn't be that.

If that was the case, than there was a good chance that he would lose his mind. How could Hinata be the one that was meant for him? She was a damn human and he hated humans more than anything in the world. He hated humans more than he hated demons, humans had banned demons from this world, and demons were after him because of his power and wealth… Now, this had to be dropped on him like a bomb shell and it would drive him to insanity.

"Naruto… say something… just say anything maybe it'll get your mind out of this shock…" Hinata whispered softly.

To be honest, Naruto didn't know what really got him talking… but his mind had gone through some sort of shut down while it had been trying to process what his Inner Beast had told him… maybe it wasn't him speaking, but maybe his Inner Beast, he didn't know but he started to talk…

"Hinata… do you know why I hate humans and my own kind?" whispered Naruto, his voice seemed almost like that of a child. It was rather odd though at the same time maybe, he was just as scared as any child would have been if they were in his position.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I don't know but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Hinata said with a gentle smile. He stared at her, her smile was gentle, not a hint of hostility within as she stared at him. How could a human, a human woman no doubt, stare at him as if he wasn't a monster that had tried to force himself upon her once… be so kind to him now?

"Demons were forced to leave this realm by humans." Naruto whispered as he began his story. "I was a little boy when it happened. Humans used us in their wars if they had the money to pay us in order to fight and ensure their victory." He looked away from Hinata for a moment as he looked out the window with a sad look on his face. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man leaned back on his seat with his eyes shut. "Many humans used us, used us as weapons and some even enslaved us to do as they wanted all day every day."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered gently.

"Then, humans that gained some spiritual power forced us to another realm… believing that we were monsters that only cared to shed blood of the innocent and not of peaceful actions. To be honest, demons only did as they were asked, demons at the time were almost like hired assassins for the times." Naruto said with a sad sigh, turning his head over and looked over at the window once more. In fact he almost seemed like he had been defeated…

Turning back to Hinata once more, the young man frown a bit as he wondered what he could say next… Her concern grew the more he shared his story. "Even at a young age, I felt like we had been cheated of our home and hated humans for it. They used us, hated us, and forced us to flee our home."

"But what does that have to do with you hating demons?" asked Hinata.

"I have a large amount of power for a demon. Even as a child, I had a large amount of power that my parents had to seal it away most of it so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Yet that didn't stop them… Many demons have come and gone, some wanting me to marry them so they could get my family's wealth… others wanted to get close to me so they could kill me to steal my power." Turning to Hinata, he gave her a sad frown as he whispered "in fact, you saved me from one of their traps. A demon had that ring on me so it could steal my power and life force and give it to them when they would retrieve my body and do what they wanted."

Giving out a dry laugh, Naruto added "the only people who would really miss me would be my parents… no one ever gave a damn about me otherwise… I'm just a source of power for demons to try to steal or for them to gain my family's fortune… Nothing more, and nothing less. I mean _nothing_ to anyone."

Soon, he felt Hinata holding his hand, causing him to stare at her with wonder. What would she say, what would she do after hearing his story and what he knew about himself? It did have him curious though at the same time… his heart felt dread and fear. Maybe his Inner Beast was right, but he wouldn't accept it. There had to be more for his fate than this.

Hinata just smiled at him as she said "Naruto… you are cared for by someone else. I care about you. You're my friend and I don't think I could picture my life without you in it. I just want you to be happy… I don't care about your power or your money. For one, I didn't and don't know how much power you have or what I would do with it and I don't need to take your money in the first place for a few reasons. One, I don't think your currency would work here, two, my family is already rich and three, I like to earn my own money." With that, she kissed his forehead, causing the demon to blush gently. "You don't have a fever though you should rest, I'll go make some tea." With that, Hinata pushed herself up room her seat and got Naruto to lay down on the couch.

The demon could only stare at her in confusion… she didn't care about any of that? Was this another human trick? Oh how he prayed that his demon senses were wrong but so far that wasn't the case. "And… I think you trust me a little more Naruto… or else you wouldn't have told me so much about yourself…" She smiled brightly before walking away. Which of course left Naruto to his thoughts… did he trust Hinata? Or was that his confused emotions at work? He didn't know… and figured he would sometime in the future… for now; he just wanted to sleep…


	6. Closer

Naruto yawned softly as he slowly started to open his eyes. It had been a few days since he had spoken to his demon blood and it still bothered him. How could he, of all people fall for a human? Humans don't live as long as demons do; he would outlive Hinata by thousands of years and… no… He couldn't think about that. After all, he had no feelings for Hinata, and that was how it was going to stay. No matter what she said, she didn't really care about him…

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man rolled over onto his side as he tried to clear his thoughts. Maybe he could go to hell for a bit? See his family to let them know that he was okay… At least that way he could get some peace and not have to deal with Hinata's scent anymore. It pissed him off that his beast kept reminding him that he, in fact, found the scent pleasing rather than annoying.

Yawning against the back of his hand, the young man tried to think on what he could do until he could find a way to get back to hell even if it was just for a couple hours. Yeah, that sounds like the perfect plan! Then of course the idea of not being stuck here while Hinata is at her classes was pleasing as well. Chuckling to himself, Naruto pushed himself up from the couch as he went to go wash up until he froze in his tracks… a soft melody was playing and the voice of an angel stopped him from moving further… at least further away.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<em>

He never knew that a voice could sound so beautiful… to the young demon; the voice belonged to an angel. Someone that was walking this earth when they shouldn't… Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man started to follow the voice. He just wanted to know who was singing such a beautiful melody… He just had to know who it was then he would do whatever he could to hear such a voice like this forever.

_One step closer_

Why was he in front of Hinata's room? There was no way that it could be coming from her room and yet, the source was behind the door. Closing his eyes, he could hear her… the sound of her brush hitting a little close to her scalp and the sound of skin cracking from the force… She wasn't changing… just brushing her hair…

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Inhaling softly, Naruto slowly reached his hand out and firmly held onto the doorknob as he turned and slowly opened the door a crack. He just wanted to see if it was really her singing… Peeking through the small gap, he could see Hinata sitting on a small seat in front of her mirror and saw her lips moving from the reflection. Dropping her hair for a moment, the young woman pulled some hair pins from the stand as she tried to pin some of her hair up as she went to brushing another lock of her long blue hair.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

How can someone like her… have such a beautiful singing voice? It didn't make sense to him… Humans couldn't have a voice this beautiful… it was so pure and full of life. Yet, here he was standing here as he witnessed Hinata singing, and heard just how beautiful her voice sounded to him. It was so soft and gentle that it didn't bother his ears in the least. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man just listened to the way she sang the song… it was just… so perfect to him.

_One step closer_

Being bold, he slowly started to open the door more, her eyes closed behind her glasses. He had to get closer to the blue haired woman. In fact, it almost felt like Naruto was in some kind of trance as he made his way toward her. He was in control, but at the same time he wasn't. It was as if it was some kind of inner emotions that he was trying to fight that had taken its grasp over him. The demon fox just had to be closer to her, he had to hold her… to be near her… that was all he wanted.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Naruto was careful not to startle Hinata… he didn't want her to stop singing. In fact, he hoped that she would keep singing forever… without it bothering her vocal cords of course… He just had to hear her sing forever. However long it would take, he just wanted to keep hearing her sing no matter how long it would take until she could no longer sing in her beautiful voice.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Closing his eyes a little longer, Naruto felt his nerves relax a little… her scent seemed to have some kind of power over him. How it was that just her scent alone, was enough for a demon such as himself to be so cool and collected? It just didn't make sense to the young man yet at the same time it just felt so right to him. Opening his eyes a bit, Naruto stood behind Hinata; it seemed that her eyes were closed as she just kept on brushing her hair, not aware of her guest in her room whatsoever…

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

To be honest, he was thankful that she wasn't aware that he was in her room at the moment. She may throw something at him and… well to be honest he kind of liked the idea of what her reaction would be. It was a thrill just to see what kind of reaction she would end up having and he wasn't going to complain about it in the least… He just had to know… had to be here listening to her song as it reached his ears and soothed his soul.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

He wasn't sure why, but even his blood felt calm… Was that because of his inner beast was basically his demon blood or was it something else? Either way, even his blood didn't singe in his veins. Letting out a soft sigh of content, the young man inhaled softly as he slowly started to open his eyes and stared as Hinata removed the pins from her hair as she started to pull her hair back with a black hair tie. Her voice still as soft as it was since she began singing… he couldn't help but stare at her gently.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Naruto stared at Hinata as she looked up and gasped softly. Now that she was more aware of her surroundings and her eyes open, she spun around on her seat as she said "what are you doing in here Naruto?!" She sounded surprised more than angry. Though she didn't get an answer… instead, Naruto reached over and carefully grabbed her glasses and removed them from her face, setting them down on the nightstand. "N… Naruto?" she said softly, not sure what it was that he was doing.

He didn't really know what he was doing. His body was moving of its own accord and it was telling him what to do… and he was willing. It was as if a part of him was telling him that he had to do this, because in a way he did want this. Even if it was nothing more than a secret to him… he would never know… until he fully accepted this.

Soon, he reached back and gently pulled the hair tie away from Hinata's hair and dropped it on the floor. Allowing her blue locks to flow freely as he ran his fingers through the blue locks. Her blue coloured silky curtains of hair felt just as soft as he thought it would… so soft, and smooth just like the finest of silk. How was it that he could feel like this and yet normally he would be denying it all the same? Leaning closer and closer, Naruto felt himself leaning toward Hinata and her pale skin started to redden in a soft blush.

"Naruto… what… what are you doing?" whispered Hinata as she tried to move away from the demon that was leaning a little too close… Soon, the blue haired woman placed her hand on his forehead making sure that he wasn't ill, though found no fever. In fact, the only thing that she found was the usual warm and yet soft feeling flesh of his forehead. "No fever…" she whispered softly.

Naruto reached up and gently grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her close and cupped her face with his free hand and leaned even closer to the woman. Hinata's face was becoming redder and redder as time went by.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

Saved by her phone! Hinata moved away from Naruto and went to grab her cell phone as she answered it. As for Naruto he had fallen over from the surprise. Blinking slowly, he lifted his head and looked around in confusion as he tried to figure out what had just happened… until it all came slamming back into him. No… fucking… way… he had… he had almost… No!

Getting up, Naruto growled to himself before he grabbed a pen and paper and left a note for Hinata, telling her that he was going out for a bit and will be back before she gets home. With that, he went through a blazing portal… he wasn't going to lie… he didn't make the portal and by the energy that was radiating from it was a sure sign that it was his father summoning him or at least attempting to for only demons or their chosen could pick… At least a part of him was telling him the last part.

Now all he had to do was deal with his father… he just hoped that it wouldn't be anything bad. There was no way in hell that he would be able to hide from his father or worse… his mother. The only thing that Naruto would have to do was hide the fact that a human saved him, or at least attempt to for as long as possible. They would be just as pissed as he was about the whole thing for they were even against him starving himself to death (so to speak) because he refused to feed when there was a high chance that he would end up feeding from a weak human or an ill human and end up killing them in the process. He couldn't risk that or people would be close to finding out about demons still being among them and that was something that he couldn't allow.

Or he wouldn't be alive if his mother caught him…

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed softly as he made his way into his realm of hell. Not like the kind of hell that humans would believe it to be. This was a hell that demons had lived for thousands of years now… Hell was their first name for it since to them it was their own personal hell and well, it just became too late to change it to be honest. Looking up, he saw the palace of red and orange stone that his parents had built here when they first arrived here… It still looked the same though it, of course to humans was a huge building mostly so they could transform at will to be honest.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Naruto frowned… he figured that he would enjoy the scent of his home and yet… he felt empty… It felt as if a part of him had been ripped from his very being… his soul… his heart. Clutching at his chest, Naruto couldn't understand why he felt this way, it didn't make sense to him and now it had him worried… _'What is this feeling? Why do I feel… feel alone?'_ thought the young man as he shook his head, believing that he was being silly and decided to just walk through the large oak doors.

"Mom, dad…? I'm back!" called Naruto, trying to make sure that he hid what he felt from his voice. Though he wasn't sure if they would be able to detect any of his emotions since they could sense any emotions, while he himself mostly sensed negative emotions more so than positive ones.

"Naruto?" came a man's voice. Turning over to the side, Naruto saw a man a little taller than himself, his hair blonde and in the same spiky style as his own though had two locks framing his face. His blue eyes shined with joy at the sight of his son coming home at last. His clothes were mostly just an old styled robe that he preferred to wear while he was home. IT was white with some red flames on the bottom and, to finish his outfit? He was barefoot…

"Hey dad… sorry I didn't come back home sooner…" Naruto said with a small smile, though subconsciously he reached up and grabbed at his heart. That empty feeling wouldn't leave him alone and it made him feel even worse than before.

"You alright?" asked Naruto's father. Damn it, he could sense his emotions. Naruto would have to try to hide what he was feeling but damn it, it was just so hard to do that. His father frowned a bit as he walked over to his son and walked with him to the living room then sat him down on the red sofa. "Son, tell me what's wrong? Why haven't you been home for so long?"

"Is… is mom home?" whispered Naruto, of all the things he knew when his parents knew that something was wrong… they wouldn't leave him alone until he spilled the beans. Looking up at his father, he saw the blonde man shake his head. That gave Naruto some relief though knew that that was only part of the problem. He would still have to tell his father…

"Naruto, what is this about? Why don't you want your mother to be around to hear what's wrong?" asked his father.

"Dad… is it possible to choose a mate… and at the same time try to be against it…?" whispered Naruto.

His father frowned a little as if trying to process what his son had just said. Naruto didn't think his father would get it though at the same time he didn't want his father to know what he meant but he had to… and maybe he would know why he felt so empty. Inhaling softly, Naruto said "my demon blood choose my mate dad… and I don't want to accept her. She is the very thing I've spent most of my life hating…"

His father frowned a little more as he stared at his son and tried to think on what it was that would do this. Naruto let out a soft sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to think on how to explain this all. "Dad… I was attacked when I went to Earth to feed on chakra… I… I was saved… by a human."

Naruto expected his father to yell at him, to scream and beat some sense into him and kill Hinata… Though his father just pulled him into a hug as he said "are you alright Naruto? Please tell me you haven't been separated from her for long!" Okay, now Naruto was confused, what the hell did this have to do with anything? Why wasn't his father yelling at him in the first place?! This was confusing the young demon all the more and it was pissing him off.

"Dad what are you talking about?" asked Naruto with confusion.

"Do you feel empty inside? As if you're missing a part of yourself?" asked his father. Naruto just nodded and frowned a bit in confusion. "Okay, do you find her scent pleasing?" Naruto blushed a little and shook his head quickly but his father just sighed. "You do Naruto, you can't deny that… Have you been able to know where she is and hear what she's doing?" Again, Naruto nodded his head, as if trying to make sure what this was supposed to do? Was this a way to get out of this whole ordeal or what? It was annoying as all hell that he couldn't really do much about the whole thing in the first place.

"Okay… son… have you tried to kiss her at all?" asked his father with a stern look on his face.

His face went red as he looked away in shame. "I'm sorry dad… I… I had tried to kiss her this morning before I came here and… and her phone went off so I didn't." He felt like he had shamed his family name for choosing a human woman as his mate. He didn't want a human, he never wanted any mate for that matter and yet his demon blood had to choose her of all people!

"Naruto… you really did pick… oh jeez…" He rubbed his temple as he took a deep breath… Naruto's father just wanted to calm down and relax though knew that it would be a bit difficult for that to happen. "Naruto, you have to go back to her. If you don't you may end up dying because your body believes that you lost her. Her scent isn't in hell and therefore, you are going to start to break down because your body truly does believe she is gone." Naruto groaned and rubbed his face as he tried to get himself to relax… That did explain the empty feeling in his chest and why he felt so alone. So… because Hinata isn't around or with him in hell he believes that she's dead even though he knows that she is alive.

"How do you deal with this dad? Mom is gone most of the time…" muttered Naruto.

"Because her scent is all around me and fresh… your chosen's scent has never been down here… so you believe she's dead and has been for a long time." Calmly said his father before pushing himself up onto his feet. "Now, go back to her son, next time you plan to come down here bring her with you alright? I'll explain things to your mother."

Nodding his head, Naruto weakly pushed himself up onto his feet as he made a portal appear before him. At least he could relax a bit knowing that his father wasn't mad though now he would have to deal with his mother. Why couldn't things be easy for him in the first place? Letting out a soft sigh he made his way through the portal, praying that he could just relax though he knew that he would have to get some chakra…

* * *

><p>As soon as he arrived home, Naruto laid down on the couch. Right now he just wanted to sleep, he held onto a blanket that Hinata would always lay over him… It was covered in her scent and it made him feel so at ease right now. So much so that he ended up falling asleep. <em>'I didn't know… I would have relied on her scent so much…'<em> thought Naruto as he was starting to wake up. Blinking his tired blue eyes, the young man looked around as he tried to think on his father's words.

He had started to shut down because Hinata's scent was never in hell, and therefore, his body believed that Hinata was dead. It made no sense to him though his blood told him that it was true. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man rolled over onto his side as he tried to get some more shuteye. Right now he just wanted to sleep before Hinata came back home.

Now that he thought about it though, he didn't think Hinata would be late… When he glanced at the clock he saw that she was indeed late. That was rather odd, was she going to be late tonight or something. Pushing himself up from the couch, the young man reached over on the table wondering if Hinata left him some kind of note to let him know if she was going to be coming home late. So far though, nothing of the sort… Frowning, he pushed himself up and was about to leave the room until he heard the door open.

"Hinata?" he called out with a frown before making his way to the front door. Hinata did indeed walk into the apartment though she had some dirt on her face, a scrap or so on her palms… Her hair was free from her hair tie and her glasses were gone, along with her bag. "What happened?"

Hinata looked up, tears in her lavender coloured eyes as she tried hard not to let them fall. Seeing her so upset… it made him mad and want to rip into someone for doing this to her. Though what made him feel angrier was when she just smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Someone was just in need of some items and needed my bag." She was lying… he knew that she was, there was no fooling this nose for sure. Inhaling softly, Naruto walked past Hinata as he said "stay here" and walked out the door.

The desire to get her to stop crying… it flowed through him like a never ending river and it made him upset to know that he felt this way. Was this how he really felt? That he had to keep Hinata safe at all costs or was it something else? He couldn't say for sure though what he did know was that he had to make sure that she was happy, always happy and smiling… That was the only thing that he cared about right now… and he would make sure that she stayed happy no matter the cost.

Letting out a deep breath, Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment when he caught a whiff of Hinata's scent… Making a mad dash down the street, the young man followed it, hoping that he would be able to get a hold of the ones that stole her bag from her and maybe an answer why… on a lighter note; he'll be able to get someone to feed from.

"I can't believe that she allowed us to just take her bag!" shouted a man, causing two others to laugh with him. Naruto listened carefully and of course wanted to see if there was a reason for them to take her things. Now that he thought about it though maybe they were also the ones that beat her day in and day out.

"She is such a stupid bitch. No idea why our master wants us to beat her so much." Said the other guy with a shrug. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he kept on listening to the three men. He had to find out what it was that they were trying to do.

"Who cares? So long as we can easily beat up people without getting caught thanks to whatever it is that he does I'm happy." Said the final man as he snickered. So, they had another person with them, their ring leader that was pulling all of the strings. Whoever it was though, must have some kind of strong power to be able to do this… must be a demon of some kind.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto made his nine tails appear as he resided in the darkness. Smirking a cruel smirk, he whispered "hope you like beatings… for this one is for you three." With that, his one tail shot out and grabbed the guy on the left. The other two of course didn't notice, while the guy though was still in shock, he started to beat him up to a bloody pulp and fed on some of his chakra. It would be enough to get him through the month at the least.

Soon, his tail shot out and grabbed the guy on the right and did the same thing to him. At the moment, he didn't care if the cops found him, they would just think a wild fox came and attacked them since the fur on his tails and ears would be like any other fox. With that, he sneaked out of the shadows and made his way over to the final man and tapped his shoulder. "You have something that doesn't belong to you," said Naruto.

"What makes you think- what the hell _are_ you!?" shouted the man when he turned around and stared at Naruto with wide eyes. As for Naruto, he just stared at him, his eyes glowing red with his pupils slitted like that of a snake. The man though just gulped as he stared at them, trying to figure out what it was that this monster wanted from him. Naruto though sensed the fear that this man felt and knew that he wasn't going to last. Naruto shot out at the man and started to beat the living daylights out of him and absorbed some of his chakra, and tried to see some of the man's memories… nothing useful though…

Shrugging to himself, he started to make his way back with Hinata's bag in hand and reverting back to normal… At least this should make Hinata happy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hinata had tended to the scrapes on her hand and tended to the bruises that covered her stomach. Sighing softly, she went to lay down on the couch for a bit while Naruto was out. Though what bothered her was where he would have gone. It didn't make sense to her that he would have left though there had to be some kind of reason like this morning. He had to be mad at her for allowing him to be that close to her.<p>

Sighing softly, the young woman pulled her hair back as she tried to think on what it was that could have made Naruto leave this time though nothing came to mind.

Soon, the sound of the door opening caught her attention and made her get off the couch and made her way over to the front. Standing in front of her was Naruto, his skin wasn't as pale as it was before he left so… did that mean he fed or was it something else? Either way, she wasn't a hundred percent sure, it did have her a little concerned for who he fed on at the moment.

"Here…" Naruto said as he handed her, her bag which made her stare in shock that he would do something like that for her. Before she could thank him, Naruto started to make his way to the couch before he turned back and frowned at her a little. Was there something else wrong or did he think that she was going to force him to do something like this more often? She couldn't say for sure though Hinata had a feeling that it had to be something that bothered him a great deal.

"Thank you Naruto…" She said with a soft smile on her face. Hinata had to at least say that to him. Sure, the blue haired woman didn't ask him to do anything like this for her though she was very thankful for it. Now she had all of her school supplies back and would be able to keep going on with her studies and it made her happy all the more.

"You know Hinata…" Naruto began with a soft pink blush on his face. She had to admit, he did look cute with a blush on his face. It was puzzling that he would stare at her like that but at the same time she wasn't going to complain about it either way. Naruto looked away as he added "you look… cuter with your hair down and without the glasses… They hide your true self…" He couldn't face her after he said that…

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, her face turning red at his words. She never knew that someone would like her without her hair being pulled up in a bun or ponytail or even her wearing her glasses. It was rather surprising though she smiled at him gently. Maybe he was changing while he stayed with her… Seeing that there were some good humans and of course changing his actions. Though she was rather surprised that he was changing because of her when he had been near other humans all his life and yet hadn't changed for them…

What made her so special she had no idea though to be honest she hoped that she would find out. Someday anyway… Hinata hoped that she would discover what it would be.


End file.
